This study seeks to determine whether: 1) Type I diabetes mellitus is a genetically programmed chronic autoimmune disease characterized by the presence of islet cell antibodies which bind to a single beta cell protein antigen. 2) Changes in islet beta cell function as measured in vivo correlate with the appearance in serum of antibodies against an isolated cell antigen.